Challenge Accepted
by CrazyFangirl007
Summary: What's happening to the scouts? They won there final battle but can the beat this? (Summary subject to change as are genres) Thank you for giving me this challenge t-rex989 I look forward to writing this.
1. Prologue

It was a cold winter day when Darien was walking home from work. It had been a long day in the pediatrics department as the flu was currently going around. However that only made him more excited to get home to his wife and daughter.

So he turned his coat collar up against the wind and fixed his scarf around his neck. Looking at his watch and seeing it was almost time for the last train he made a run for the station praying he didn't miss it.

* * *

Darien was glad he had been able to make the train but was surprised at how packed it had been with it being the last train, but he was happy to be almost home. He was only one block away when he heard a scream. He sighed knowing he couldn't leave someone who might need his help to fend for them self. Quickly he ducked into an alley pulled out his rose and transformed into his alter ego Tuxedo Mask. He quickly made his way up to the nearest roof and started his search as he jumped between buildings.

When he finally found the alley that the scream had come from he saw it was a simple mugging and the victim was in serious trouble. He was just about to jump down and help when he saw the attacker turn around stunned. Following his line of site and Darien saw the sailor scouts standing at the alley opening.

"Stop you creep!" He saw Jupiter step forward as she yelled at the assailant.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was wrong to steal." He heard Venus say as all the other scouts stepped forward to stand with Jupiter.

"Stop now or I will be forced to punish you in the name of the moon!" He saw sailor moon strike her signature pose as she yelled at the mugger.

Darien didn't even bother to stick around to give his usual little bit of advice. He let out a sigh and decided to just leave it to the scouts to take care of. He jumped back down to the ground and undid his transformation. Once back as himself he continued his walk home eager to be out of the cold. It had been like this ever since they had defeated the dark moon years ago. Since then there hadn't been much for either the scouts or him to do other than stopping these petty crimes. Tonight was just another reminder of how useless he had become.

He sighed as he walked through the door of his home.

"I'm home." He called out as he took of his shoes and took of his coat and scarf. Before he could take another step in he was knocked off his feet and was now sitting on the floor.

"Welcome home daddy!" Said the child that had jumped on him and now had their little arms wrapped around his neck.

He chuckled and ruffled their hair. "Hello sweetie." He said returning the hug he received. He easily got of the floor while still holding the little girl that had her arms around his neck.

"How was your day Rini?" He asked walking them into the kitchen and setting her down so she was sitting on the counter.

"My day was good. I got to play with Hotaru at school. Mama came and brought me home. And then I got to do whatever I wanted for several hours after Mama left again. And then you came home." She said swinging her feet and smiling up at Darien but there was a hint of sadness she tried to hide that was in her voice.

As he listened Darien had started to make them some dinner. "Your mother left you home alone again?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"Yeah…but it's okay Mama's been busy so I have to be a good girl and wait for daddy to get home." The young girl said jumping down to get a stool so that she could help.

Just as she was climbing onto the stool the front door opened.

"I'm home." Serena called out as she walked in.

"Welcome home." They both called from the kitchen t far into making diner to even take one step away.

Serena made her way into the living room and sat down. Darien and Rini quickly finished preparing the meal and called to Serena so that they could all eat.

Once they were done Darien looked at the little girl and in a gentle voice said. "Honey I have to talk to Mama so why don't you make your way up to your room? I'll call you back down for some dessert when we're done."

""Okay!" She smiled at him and made her way up to her room.

Serena had used the opportunity of this conversation to make her way back into the living room to sit down and watch the news again. Darien seeing that his wife was not still sitting with him made his way into the living room, and spotted his wife sitting on the couch.

He took a deep breath and approached her. "Serena…we need to talk."

"Oh really can it wait?" she asked not taking her eyes away from the news no doubt waiting to see news of one of her rescues from her escapades earlier in the night.

"Serena this is serious!"He was getting tired of his wife never taking him seriously, even though he was older than her.

She sighed turning towards him.

"What could possibly be so important that I can't watch the news in peace?" She asked the annoyance of having been interrupted clear in her voice and on her face.

"Oh I don't know maybe our daughter." He said trying to keep his voice calm, but was unable to keep a small tremor of his annoyance from being heard.

Serena sighed. "Really Darien you're bringing this up again? She's not a little baby any more besides back when we were fighting the dark moon we used to leave her at home all the time." Serena said as she turned back to the TV.

"Yeah back when you still lived with your mother and she was there to take care of Rini! For god's sake she is only four Serena! You can't send her to day care and go play scouts and then expect to just pick her up and go run around some more! You're her mother but you act as if you couldn't care less about her or our family!" He said as he finally lost all patience he had left for Serena's attitude.

"Oh really? You think I don't care then you can just stick all the work I do for you up your a-" She started to say her voice never raising an octave before she was interrupted be the newscaster on the television.

"We interrupt this story with some breaking news!"

* * *

AN: I just want to thank you for reading this chapter! Also thank you to _**t-rex989**_ for giving me the challenge of this story I'm so excited to finall start on it and I hope you enjoy it! As always please review I love getting feedback from you guys on how I might improve the story, and if your enjoying it. Thank you again and have a wonderful day.


	2. So it Begins

"We interrupt this story with some breaking news!" The newscaster said, effectively cutting off Serena and shutting her up.

They both turned to look at the TV. Serena fell to her knees while Darien had to grab the couch in order to steady himself at the site of the photo that was being shown.

"The young woman in this photo is known as Trista Meioh. She has been reported to be the newest victim in the line of woman to go missing in the past ten days. This now makes five victims in this rash of disappearances. The police are urging everyone with any information on these disappearances to call the tip line. This concludes the breaking news, we will however be keeping a watch out for any more news on this case."

Serena and Darien were frozen with shock for several minutes, at the news of their friend having gone missing. Serena was the first to finally move. She grabbed her communicator from her pocket and tried to call Trista believing that the news had been a lie.

"Damn! She isn't answering!" Serena threw her communicator across the room as she yelled unable to believe it might be true that her friend was really missing.

Darien sat down on the couch suddenly exhausted from his wife's childish outburst. "Would you shut up! Of course she isn't answering. SHE'S FREAKING MISSING!" He took a deep breath to calm himself afraid Rini might hear them. "It's pointless to call Trista when we know she is missing so we need to go with our next best option. Amara and Michelle are the most likely to have some useful information." He said trying to get his wife to calm down as well.

"FINE! You're calling them though. I'm going to get a drink." She said as she walked towards the kitchen, still clearly pissed.

Darien let out a sigh upset that his wife seemed to be falling from her path all because she couldn't let go of her past as Sailor Moon. He got up from the couch and got the phone dialing the number for the two women that he had long since memorized, from years of being friends. After the phone rang a couple times Darien heard the definite sound of someone sniffling on the other end.

"Hello?" He heard Michelle ask.

"Hey. It's Darien I'm sorry to be calling so late like this… especially with my reason."

"What is it Darien?" He heard her ask her voice raspy from crying.

"Is Amara there I need to talk with both of you?" He felt bad to be calling the women, one of who was obviously distraught over the loss of her friend, with something that might only make that pain worse.

"Uh yeah hold on I'll put you on speaker phone."

After he heard the distinctive click of being put on speaker phone he took a steadying breath to try to ease the guilt he felt.

"I just want to apologize before I even begin about why I'm calling." He said trying his best to sound sympathetic even though all he want to do was garb the glass of wine from his wife who had returned, with a bottle in hand that had yet to be opened. It was clear that the glass she had in her hand was not her first as there was a clear loss of liquid in the bottle she set down next to her.

"It's fine Darien. What was it you wanted to talk about?" He heard the distinctive but strained voice of Amara ask him.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what Trista might have been leading up to her disappearance." He asked

"We will have to tell you about the whole day then because we don't know when she went missing exactly." It was Michelle who spoke this time.

"Yeah actually that would be perfect." He said still keeping his voice somber, but struggling to keep the glee of them actually being able to tell him something from over powering them somber tone.

Darien sat, with the conversation on speaker phone, listening to the two recount what Trista was most likely to be doing the day she went missing. It took longer than he thought but once the women were done explaining the day Trista would have had Darien thanked them apologized once more for calling them so late and hung up the phone.

"Well there you go now we have somewhere to start from if the police can't find her." He said looking at his wife. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go put our daughter to bed, since that took longer than expected she'll have to have her desert tomorrow." He said making his way from the room to the stairs.

"Have fun with that." Serena scoffed taking a sip of what was now her fourth glass of wine.

"Oh and Serena…" He said as he paused in the door way to look over his shoulder. "Don't think were done. We will be finishing our conversation, from earlier, later." He then made his way up the stairs before she could say another word.

Once he was up the stairs he made his way to his daughter's door. When he reached it he was worried that she might have heard what was going on down stairs. He quietly opened the door to peak inside, only to find that she was already fast asleep. With a sigh of relief he closed the door and made his way to his bedroom so that he might be able to sleep off the stress he had been accumulating lately.

* * *

Serena was still down in the in the living room nursing her wine when she got an idea. She quickly set down her glass to locate the discarded communicator. Once found she immediately called the scouts. Raye was the first to answer.

"What do you want Serena it's the middle of the night what could possibly be so important?" She asked upset that her sleep had been interrupted.

"I'll explain as soon as the others answer as well."

It didn't take long for the others to join the impromptu conference call and Serena true to her word explained as soon as they were all on their communicators.

"Oh god I can't believe this." Lita said just barely above a whisper the shock taking her voice.

"It's oka' I have a plan. I've already foun' out what Trista's day would have been like from Amarara and Michelle, so I figure' we could re'ive her day and we might jus' be able to find her if not find when she was taken. I figure the sooner we start the better so let's meet up tomorrow at the arcade." The others could practically hear the blond smiling and she said all this.

All the scouts let out a collective sigh. "Serena none of us can do that! We all have plans and previous commitments that we can't just throw aside because you have a crazy plan." Amy tried to explain to the drunk blond.

"Fine!" I don' need any of you I ca' solve this all by mysef'!" Serena shouted before hanging up and throwing her communicator yet again. She quickly downed the rest of her wine and set out into the night on her own hoping to figure out what happened to Trista.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for such A long wait it has been crazy the past three weeks between work and settling into my dorm room this past weekend. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, but please keep the reviews coming I love hearing what you guys think. I have settled in so I will be trying to post more often if not every week at least every other week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^-^**_


	3. What Now?

Darien awoke groaning at the crick in his neck, that he had gotten during the night. As he got out of bed he quickly stretched the sore muscles he had also acquired through the night. He turned and looked over at the clock on his bed side table.

'8:30? I guess I've been working harder than I thought.' He thought as he made his way down the stairs happy that it was Saturday, his day off. This made him even happier because it meant that Rini was also free and they would be able to spend the day together.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he made his to the kitchen to start making breakfast. As he was making breakfast he heard the tell tale signs of his daughter waking up as she came down the stairs.

"Good morning Daddy!" Rini chirped as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." He flashed her a smile, pleased with the idea of his daughter being so happy when the day had just begun. "How do waffles sound for breakfast?"

"That sounds great Daddy!" She said sliding onto one of the stools at the counter, as she watched her father continue with preparing their breakfast.

"So what would you like to do today?" Darien asked as he set a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Hmmm…maybe we could all go to the park today." She said as she took a large bite out of her breakfast.

Darien sighed internally before he responded. "Okay we can ask your mother if she would like to join us, once we finish with our breakfast. Does that sound okay?" He said watching the joy in his daughter's eyes grow at the prospect of her mother finally joining them on an outing.

After they sat chatting while they ate for awhile, they were able to finish their food. Once they were done Darien took their plates and put them in the sink to clean them later.

"So are you ready to go see if your mother would like to join us today in going to the park?" He asked as Rini was already making her way to the stairs. He gave a slight chuckle seeing how excited she was.

"Yeah! Of course I'm ready." She was already half way up the stairs by the time she answered.

"Come on daddy your taking forever!" she whined as she finally reached her mother's bedroom door. She burst in to the room only to pause and poke her head back out.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked as he made his own way up the stairs.

"Where's mommy?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she in her room?" He asked as he approached the room.

"I don't see her." She said as she moved to let Darien into the room.

Darien looked around and saw that Serena's bed hadn't been slept in that night. He quickly made his way to look around the rest of the room and saw that the rest of the room was in a similar state.

"Stay here for a moment sweetie; I'm going to make some calls." Darien quickly walked back to his room and picked up the phone on his bedside table next to his clock. The first person he called was Raye, figuring that if anybody would know where Serena was it would be her best friend.

"Raye!" he said once he heard the sound of someone having picked up on the other end.

"What's up Darien?"

"Is Serena with you?" he asked his voice a mixture of anger, worry, and annoyance.

"No why do you…Oh crap!"

"What? What's oh crap?" He asked the worry in his voice now more obvious.

"Well it's just…but she wouldn't have…would she?"

"Raye! What the hell are you talking about?" He was starting to lose his temper with the girl who wasn't making any sense.

"It's just Serena called all the scouts last night saying she had a plan to find Trista, and Amy told her that we couldn't help her because we were all busy. Serena got upset and said she didn't need us, but she was drunk none of us thought she would actually do anything." She said starting to feel guilt creep up on her.

"What was this plan she had?"

"She said we should walk through Trista's day and maybe we could find some clue as to what happened to her."

"Shit! That idiot probably was so drunk she thought it was a good idea to go out on her own. Thanks Raye."

"Not a problem. Let me know if you need any help, or if you find anything." She said before hanging up.

He let out an exasperated sigh and quickly dialed his wife's cell phone only to reach he voice mail. He slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"That stupid bitch!" He said under his breath.

He picked the phone up and made one more call before he quickly composed himself to go back out to Rini.

"Sorry sweetie but I think we are going to have to go to the park another day. How about I take you to go see Hotaru today instead?"

"Okay." She replied the disappointment clear in everything from her voice to the sag of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I promise we will go to the park, it just has to be on a different day." He said as He gave her a hug.

"I know we will daddy." She said giving him a small smile.

"Well then we should get going." He said as they started towards the door.

Before they stepped out of the house he grabbed their jackets and scarves. "Okay before we go bundle up I don't want you catching a cold." He helped Rini put on her jacket and scarf before donning his own. They were both bundled up now so they made their way to the train station.

Once they were on the train Darien turned to Rini and gave her a small smile. "Sweetheart I'm sorry to say but once we get to the station I'm going to have to leave you with Michelle and Amara. I'm going to have to run an errand and I'm afraid it's going to take awhile."

"It's okay daddy. While you're gone will I get to spend the day with Hotaru."

Darien chuckled lightly. "Yes dear you will."

They sat in silence the rest of the train ride.

When they finally arrived Darien was pleases to see that Amara and Michelle had come to pick them. The two groups quickly approached each other.

"Thank you for watching Rini while I run my errand." Darien said after they had greeted each other.

"It's not a problem at all; besides Hotaru is looking forward to getting to spend some time with Rini." Amara said.

"Are you ready to go play with Hotaru, Rini?" Michelle asked as she crouched down and smiled at the young girl.

"Yeah!" Rini smiled back.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to go. I love you. Remember be good for them." He placed a kiss on top of her head as a good bye.

"Love you too daddy." She said and then went off with the two women.

After watching the three walk away, he quickly made his way to the first place he thought he might find his wife. The first place that Trista was the day she disappeared.

* * *

**_AN: hey everybody I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and please remeber Reviews are greatly appriciated. And before I forget a special thanks to LoveInTheBattleField for always giving me a review it really means a lot to me!_**


	4. Author's Note

AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted on this story in a while, but I am really struggling with writer's block. I'm trying to figure out where I was going but it might take me awhile. If you guys have any ideas that you would like to share with me on where you think it should go please feel free to PM me ^-^ Again I'm sorry for taking so long in getting you a new chapter.


End file.
